Spiritual Gudiance: The Journal of Marie Black
by TwilightFictionWriters
Summary: Marie is my character. In the shower today I had a weird idea for a story where she is a ghost and helps people from the spiritl realm. Soo...I decided to give that idea a chance.


_**My Story**_

Before you read my diary you have to hear my story, please, hear me out.

My name is Marie Black and I am no longer alive. I was just twenty years old when I was killed. No, that's not correct…it was an accident. This is my story.

It was a summer afternoon, the sky was filled with dark grey clouds and the entire reservation knew there was a storm coming and it was going to be a big one. I was relaxing in one of my neighbors' hot tubs while two of the local boys were installing a highly conductive copper rod to the roof so I would power their house should their generator go out or the lightening kills the power.

Lightening flashed about five feet from the boys and scared them, they ended up dropping the copper rod and it landed in the hot tub with me. Knowing the danger that this put me in I stood to get out. Before I could get out of the water, tragedy struck. Lightening struck the copper rod and electracuted me.

No one noticed I was dead until the storm ended a few hours later. My dad was extremely upset, he busted into tears on the spot. My twin brother, Jacob, was trying to be strong and my two sisters were screaming at God for taking me. "It's not his fault" I wanted to say but I couldn't, all I could do was stand under a tree nearby and watch as all my close friends and family broke down.

The two boys realized that it was their rod that had killed me and admitted it at once. My father ordered them to be arrested and they didn't fight Charlie as he cuffed them and led them away. I couldn't let them be sent to jail because of an accident…I had to help them. That was when I decided I'd do everything I can to protect the innocent and guide the lost from the spirit realm.

I waited until the boys were asleep in their temporary holding cell and paid them a visit in their dream.

"It's you!" One of the boys cried.

"We're sorry!" The other shouted.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I came to help. I know it was an accident and I'm going to clear your names." I told them and there was shock evident on their faces.

"But you're dead…how can you help us?" The first one asked.

"I'll find a way Paul, but I swear that you will not go to jail. I'll visit when I figure out how…just stick together and don't cause any trouble…I promise I'll come back." I hugged them both and left them.

I was watching the next morning when they woke up.

"Jared…did you have a strange but comforting dream?"

"Yea." They smiled, knowing everything would work out and I left.

I went to my sisters' house and saw they were being comforted by their husbands. I knew, from watching too many ghost movies, that I could communicate with them through pictures, recorders, moving objects and dreams as well as other various things. I went up to my oldest sister, Rachels, room and took a deep breath. _'I hope this works…'_ I thought to myself as I touched her favorite tube of lipstick and it fell off the dresser and hit the floor with a satisfying _thud_.

"What was that?" Rebecca said from the living room.

"It came from Rachel's room.." Emmett said and they started up the stairs. I stood in the corner of the room and watched as they opened the door and Rachel gasped at the sight of her lipstick on the ground.

They talked about where it had been and how it had gotten on the floor. Edward told them that he thought that I had done it and Rebecca screamed at him to be more sensitive to their feelings and yelled that I would never do such a thing. _" But I would!"_ I said and Rachel looked around as if she had heard me.

"Rach? Is something wrong?" Emmett asked as he looked at her.

"I thought I heard a whisper…and I thought it sounded like her…"

Emmett convinced her that she must have been imagining and they left the room. She heard me, maybe this could work. I waited until Rachel was getting in the bed and decided to see if she could see me. Maybe if our sisterly bond was strong enough then she could. I made sure the others were either fast asleep or busy working on cars. I went back to her room and opened her door from the inside, she raised up and looked at it before shruggin and going back to bed. After a few minutes I slammed the door and she bolted upright, looking around to see who had slammed the door.

"_Rachel…can you hear me?"_ I asked, standing in the shadow of the corner by her window. She looked towards the corner I was in, visibly freaked.

"I…I can…Who are you?" I smiled at that, at least she could hear me…now to see if she could see me. I moved to stand in the light of the full moon that was streaming in through her window.

"_It's me." _I said as I looked up and stared at her, the look on her face was one of shock, fear, and surprise.

"M- Marie?" I nodded and she was standing infront of me before I knew it.

"_Rachel, we can't let Paul and Jared go to jail for what was a freak accident. You have to find them a lawyer! We have to clear their name!"_

"I know but what can we do?" She sat down on the edge of her bed and started to cry. Everyone on the rez was close, we had all grown up together and we watched each others backs. We were like a big family, and none of us wanted to see those boys go to jail.

"_I have an idea, you have to get the G.H.I. guys here…they have to get my story out."_ I watched as recognation crossed her eyes and she nodded.

"I'll tell Becca, Ed, and Emmett. You need to show up to them too so they won't think I'm crazy." I nodded and we went down the stairs. She got them together in the living room and I waited around the corner while she told them everything, starting with her door opening and ending with the talk with me. Once they were ready she called out to me and I walked around the corner. When they saw me they were shocked.

The next day Rachel called Ghost Hunters International and I stayed in the shadows, resting up for my big show. I was laying on my favorite branch of my favorite tree when Rachel came out. She said she knew I was resting and that she just wanted me to listen. She told me that she had called the elders and that they had called a Reservation Wide get together at the park where Harry had made the announcement that GHI would be doing a live investigation of her home and that the elders also said they wanted every t.v. in the rez turned on to the broadcast. I was happy, this meant that the t.v. at the police station would also be brodcasting the live investigation.

I went to the station and looked around for an officer that was intune with the spirit realm and found one that was pretty young. He was looking around like he felt he was being watched and as I got closer he turned to face me.

"_I'm weak but I need to relay a message to my friends. May I borrow your body? I intend no harm."_ Slowly he nodded and I entered his body, I told him which cell to go to and let him do all the work. Once we were there I took over his voice and told Paul and Jared everything that Rachel had told me. Their relief was overwhelming. They thanked me immediately and, after telling them I needed to rest, I left.

That is the story of the day I died. The first passage in my diary that you will read after this is the day GHI came to do their investigation. My dear friends, I hope by the end of my journal you will understand my message and do everything to make sure you do not end up like I did. If there is one thing I wish more than anything to stress it's this: do not try to install coper rods while a storm is brewing, if you must install a copper rod then do it before a storm is discovered in your forcast.

Please, continue reading my journal and keep an open heart.


End file.
